


no rain, no flowers

by johnjaemarried (johnjaescult)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Degradation, Emotional Hurt, M/M, More plot than porn, Open to Interpretation, Rough Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaescult/pseuds/johnjaemarried
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun Suh.Young, rich, handsome and married.So in love.Well, not really.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 67
Kudos: 279





	no rain, no flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> After 5634567890 years, I am here. This is a different format from what I usually write. This was originally an outline for an idea but I decided to just write it like this. This was in the dungeon so I thought she deserved to get out and to see the world lol.
> 
> Warning; when I say unhealthy relationship, I'm not kidding but if you follow me on twt you know I write shit like this all the time.
> 
> And the biggest thank you to Andy for helping me as always!! Like deadass this would not be finished without you and also to Honey who gave advice!! Thank u for encouraging me esp at this struggle in my life lmaoooo
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Also, title is from A Little Fall of Rain from Les Mis ;)

Johnny and Jaehyun Suh.

Young, rich, handsome and married.

_So in love._

Well, not really.

Johnny isn’t the doting husband everyone thinks he is and Jaehyun definitely is not the angel everyone makes him out to be.

Johnny _absolutely loathes_ Jaehyun. In his opinion, Jaehyun is a conniving, manipulative son of a bitch that brought him and the love of his life, Taeyong, apart. Their marriage was arranged, a ploy to save their businesses and with both their guidance and skills, the partnership really worked because now they’re at the top of their game, bringing both making family businesses rise.

Jaehyun is known for his warmth and soft charisma. The man _is_ a lovely person. He’s literally born on the day of love, for god's sakes. But behind closed doors, Jaehyun hides every emotion with a stone face, the most expression he would show would be an infuriating cocky smirk paired with his dry, insulting humor and cocky looks that has Johnny’s blood brewing every time.

In front of everyone, they’re sweet. Johnny calls Jaehyun _‘peach’_ lovingly and Johnny calls him _‘bear’_. It's sickening, really, how sweet and in love they appear to be. But really, they’ve never _properly_ talked since they got married and it’s actually amazing how they managed to build up the business with how they can’t stand each other. They often banter, just snapping at each other. When they do talk, it’s mostly business and just downright insulting each other.

It was such a far cry from when they were when they were younger. They were best friends, right from when Jaehyun was born, Johnny had already claimed Jaehyun as his best friend. So growing up, everyone expected them to get together but Johnny thought otherwise. He thought of Jaehyun as a brother. So when Johnny’s father’s company needed help, Jaehyun had offered a deal.

The deal was that Jaehyun and Johnny had to get married and their companies would be partners. However, Johnny was against this as he was with Taeyong, the other person to their trio of best friends. Johnny and Taeyong have been a couple since they were in highschool, when Taeyong first came into their lives. Unable to do anything but take the offer, Johnny had begrudgingly agreed to the deal. And that was what started their feud.

The thing about them is that they never get into physical fights. But Johnny likes pouring out all his anger in bed. He leaves Jaehyun aching for days. He takes and takes and Jaehyun lets him because he loves it. He loves being reduced to nothing while Johnny degrades him. The bed is the only place Jaehyun is willing to lose to Johnny, under him, his body used for Johnny’s pleasure.

Johnny has that cocky smirk every time Jaehyun comes to the office, limping and covered with marks because everyone knows Johnny did a number on him. It’s not really a secret that the country’s power couple is so in love and have an amazing sex life. Jaehyun purposely ignores the stares his subordinates give him, and the way the gossip sites on the internet talk about how wild he and Johnny must be in bed because he likes it too. No, he _loves_ it. It’s a reminder.

_He may not have Johnny’s heart but at least he has Johnny’s body._

Johnny is known to be a very sweet, loving man. No wrong could get out of Johnny’s mouth. He was polite and respectful. At random moments, he’d find a way to say something sweet that would leave everyone, especially his husband, feeling like goo. But in bed, every spiteful, degrading word thrown at him coming from Johnny’s sweet mouth is a thing Jaehyun welcomes. He accepts everything, accepts the way Johnny says things to him that normal people would take offense to, but not Jaehyun. He lives for it. _Jaehyun, you whore._ _You love being a cum dump for me? You’re just a warm hole for me to stick my dick into, Jaehyun. You’re a fucking slut, Jaehyun. You like that Jae? Being a good little whore ready to take my cock anytime?_ Just to hear Johnny say his name. Because when Johnny cums, it’s Taeyong’s name that leaves his lips. It’s Taeyong’s name he says in pleasure. It’s Taeyong’s name he utters in moments where he’s so far up his head.

Jaehyun tells himself it’s okay. It’s _not_ Taeyong he’s fucking anyways.

Johnny always just pulls out of Jaehyun easily after he cums like nothing happened. Like he hasn’t beaten Jaehyun down in bed until he’s out of his mind, almost unconscious from the immense pleasure, whole body aching and mind numb from pleasure. He leaves Jaehyun after he’s used him because, really, this is his purpose. To be _used_. He leaves Jaehyun’s room, unknowingly taking all of Jaehyun and goes to his own room to sleep.

There’s no other purpose to Johnny’s visit to Jaehyun’s room anyways.

Left there lying on his stomach, asscheeks hurting from the blows Johnny’s hands left on him and his asshole painfully sore and deliciously gaping, dripping with cum, Jaehyun laughs to himself. He can’t feel much of his body save for the dull pain in his chest. But in a twisted way, he’s sated. Jaehyun blinks away the tears threatening to escape his eyes. Yes, he wanted this. _He’s always wanted this._

The thing is, if Johnny just fucked him without making him cum, he’d hate it but stupid Johnny had him cumming multiple times from the sensations of getting his ass fucked alone. Johnny has never once touched his cock. _Ever_. But he’s never cummed the hardest until Johnny used him. Even jacking off was useless. He’d try fingering himself to completion too but it was never the way Johnny did it. He was addicted. _Obsessed_ with the pleasure and the pain.

He doesn’t need to convince himself that Johnny’s dick game has always been good. He’s been hearing it in forever. And he’s been dreaming of it too even before he got to experience it.

Too tired to move, Jaehyun just lays there, left the way he is. He knows it’ll be hard moving tomorrow with how Johnny destroyed his ass. His stomach is hurting too, cramping up a bit from how deep Johnny went inside him. And the cum he put inside him, he knows it’s gonna be hard to take it out, considering he’s putting it off for tomorrow so it’ll most likely dry up.

As he moves up the bed and lets himself get lulled to sleep, Jaehyun loses consciousness thinking how it’d be like making love to Johnny. And how it’d be like to kiss him. The only time Johnny kissed him was at their wedding. And never again.

Too bad he doesn't ever dream about it.

xxx

Johnny and Jaehyun have a routine going. When Jaehyun eats breakfast, Johnny showers. Then by the time Johnny is done and about to eat breakfast, Jaehyun is in the shower. They both had en suites but that's just the way it was. Both come to work at the same time. It’s Johnny that drives most of the time because he prefers it. It’s always like this. Everyone thinks they’re in love so they have to keep up appearances.

Only their closest friends know the real nature of their relationship, though. Yuta and Ten are the most entertained by their _new_ relationship dynamic. They think it’s absolutely funny how Johnny and Jaehyun, who used to be the best of friends, can’t stand each other now that they’re married to each other. Hyuck’s often the one trying to make them come together because he’s a little shit and because genuinely, it was a way to bring back the old them. But really, their friends have no idea how deep the hate runs between them. Johnny and Jaehyun can’t avoid each other because they were best friends before and they’re also in the same group of friends.

Taeyong included.

Taeyong has long accepted that he and Johnny can never be. They loved each other very much. Literally, everyone thought that Johnny and Taeyong would end up married because they were _just so in love_. They were the perfect couple. But, the time came that Jaehyun and Johnny had to be wed. Taeyong willingly gave his blessing to Jaehyun. Taeyong doesn’t know their real relationship or why the hell they were suddenly gonna get married. Taeyong just knew that the two best friends finally woke up and saw that they were meant for each other and wanted to be together forever. It hurt but he’s moved on.

Heartbroken by the news of the love of his life and his best friend getting married, Taeyong had left the country. He pursued his dream career that he knew he’d never get if he were to be tied with Johnny. Now it’s blooming and he’s happy and at the top of his game.

But now, Taeyong is back.

As soon as he landed in Korea, Taeyong invited all of them to dinner and Jaehyun can’t deny that he had the best time. For once, Johnny didn’t act hostile towards him because they were both preoccupied with reuniting with everyone again, but Jaehyun couldn't take his eyes away from Johnny and Taeyong who were in their own little world at their corner. Johnny willingly sat next to Taeyong and really, Johnny hogged all of Taeyong’s attention that everyone noticed, and even teased them again for being like the way they were then- _in love and happy_ , even in front of Jaehyun, who they all knew as Johnny’s husband. It truly was like Johnny and Taeyong never parted at all. Johnny was absolutely glowing. He looked _so fucking happy._

When the party ended and even when they went home, Johnny was in such a good mood. For the first time in a while, Johnny had a permanent smile on his face as they drove home. He would also laugh to himself a few times, looking like a high school kid gushing over his crush. He never spared Jaehyun a glance, even, which admittedly hurt Jaehyun _a little_. Jaehyun, as always, waited for Johnny to come in his room later that night but Johnny never showed up to fuck Jaehyun until he hurt.

For the first time, Jaehyun felt the _loneliest_ he’s ever been.

xxx

Jaehyun’s never ending insecurity with Taeyong always eats him up. Jaehyun thinks about how Johnny moans Taeyong’s name when Johnny’s fucking him. He thinks about the picture of Taeyong and Johnny in Johnny’s office and in his bedroom that he saw a glimpse of one time. He sees the little trinkets from Taeyong that Johnny owns and keeps. And it haunts Jaehyun. Even worse now.

Taeyong hung around more often now. He was always at the company, most specifically Johnny’s office. And it left a really bad taste in Jaehyun’s mouth. The attention that Johnny gave him in the form of hate that Jaehyun thrived on, disappeared. At this point, Johnny was like a happy idiot around an invisible Jaehyun.

Yuta and Ten know Jaehyun’s always been in love with Johnny. They were there when Jaehyun broke down after Johnny and Taeyong got together; but that was in college, and Jaehyun was always a little bit of a cry baby. It’s funny to them how Jaehyun’s super stressed lately, especially with Johnny and Taeyong rekindling their friendship.

Johnny has _never cheated._ He’s very loyal. Jaehyun knows that very well because Johnny has never cheated on Taeyong too; he’s seen it. No matter how much Johnny hates him, Jaehyun knows Johnny will never cheat on him. He’s confident about that. But with Taeyong back in the picture, he’s not so sure anymore. Taeyong was the one he fully pledged his loyalty to, afterall, even though Johnny and Jaehyun did so too, in front of the church and the state even.

Yuta and Ten laugh at Jaehyun as he anxiously paces in his office, in distress about Johnny and Taeyong not coming back from lunch even after 3 hours. Jaehyun felt worse than when the company stocks fell last quarter. Jaehyun couldn’t eat at all, worried. He stayed in his office, distracting himself with work and actually got everything done in a fit of focusing, trying not to think about how Johnny and Taeyong are probably _having sex_ , maybe in Johnny’s room that he’s never been allowed to enter. With lunch break over, all his work done, and still no Johnny, Jaehyun storms into Yuta’s office. Yuta in turn, calls Ten and here they are.

“They’re probably fucking. You know how they’re both insatiable. Remember when we were in uni, they’d manage to sneak somewhere to fuck and _always_ they’d do it without fail.” Yuta laughs and Jaehyun’s heart feels heavy. He tries not to take it seriously, he knows his friends love fucking with him and riling him up.

“Oh yeah! That was epic! Taeyong would always tell me how amazing Johnny was in bed and how big he was. Says he’s an expert at making love. _Making love_ , you guys!” Ten interjects, both him and Yuta purposely trying to get a rise out of Jaehyun.

“I know you also got a taste of that dick, Jaehyun. How is it? Is it good as Taeyong claims it is?” Yuta and Ten laugh loudly. “Dude I caught Johnny and Taeyong fucking in the dorms so many times. It was nasty.”

The helplessness, insecurity and desperation Jaehyun feels inside increased tenfold and his friends rubbing everything in his face, just makes everything seem so real. He sits on the couch and covers his face with his hands. He feels his eyes prickling with tears. He breathes in and out, trying to calm himself but the way Yuta and Ten riling him up is really effective because he feels like he can’t breathe. He feels like his world is slowing down, he feels like he’s drowning.

“Dude, I swear to god, the way Johnny hates you so much is so fucking funny.” Ten laughs, sitting next to Jaehyun as he pats his back. Usually, Jaehyun would laugh along with them because he thinks it’s funny too. But Taeyong being in the picture doesn’t make it funny at all. “Bet he won’t come home tonight.” Ten continues, slapping Jaehyun’s arm.

Johnny did in fact, not get home that night. Jaehyun didn’t eat dinner either. He couldn’t. His stomach was churning, his mind was running, and his heart was beating so fast. He texted Johnny once at his peak of desperation and as always, if it’s not business related, Johnny doesn’t answer. Jaehyun tries to sleep it off but he’s plagued with thoughts of worry, insecurity and jealousy. The heavy pour outside made it feel like he was being mocked.

But at the end of it, he asks, _‘is Johnny happy right now?’_ Because really, that was all that mattered.

xxx

Jaehyun tries to be better, honest to God. He’s competing against Taeyong’s who’s perfect, who’s so much better than him in every way and Johnny always reminded him of that, even if he didn’t mean to, sometimes. Jaehyun tries to step up his game. Now that Johnny and Jaehyun’s 4th year anniversary is coming up soon, he definitely tries his best. They usually don’t celebrate at all, because _why would Johnny want to celebrate the day his life was ruined_? But Jaehyun, even if he didn’t want to admit it out loud, _considers it the best day of his life_ , so he wants to celebrate it or at least make it a day where they act normal, not like the usual _‘I hate you_ ’ thing they have going on. Jaehyun was getting tired, to be honest.

Everyone notices it of course. Jaehyun looks really happy. He's extra nice today, treating everyone to lunch, sending his subordinates home earlier than usual, and organizing a team dinner, knowing Johnny would have to be there so he couldn't leave early to meet Taeyong. Johnny is definitely happier ever since Taeyong came back, so Jaehyun is _trying_ to be happier too. Some of the employees even speculate that he and Johnny are in better moods because they want to start a family and it _stings_ , because the only time Johnny has spoken of wanting to have a family is with Taeyong.

Somehow, Yuta and Ten are more concerned with Jaehyun being ‘happy’ than when he was stressing over Johnny and Taeyong. But of course as always, Yuta and Ten try to get a rise out of him, even teasing him about him and Johnny planning to have kids. Jaehyun has always wanted them, of course. It had been his dream. When he was ten years old, and absolutely in love with a twelve-year-old Johnny, Jaehyun had imagined living in a big house with him, and their 2 kids and a dog when they were older and _in love_. That dream never changed.

Now, he has that white house and Johnny’s body.

But _nothing else._

Jaehyun finally snaps at Yuta and Ten as they tease him about Johnny and Taeyong fucking again because Taeyong had come to the office earlier and went out with Johnny for an ‘emergency’. Ten and Yuta insist that the emergency is a dick appointment because back in university, that’s what they would call their sexcapades.

“Ok fuck, I get it. I get it.” Jaehyun bitterly chuckles, until he’s full on laughing. “He hates me. He’ll never love me back. _I know._ I know it fucking well.” Jaehyun screams, throwing his glass of expensive brandy to the wall, the loud shattering probably heard outside his office. “He never fails to remind me like how you two don’t forget either.”

Yuta is the first one to speak, surprised at Jaehyun’s juvenile reaction. “Dude, are you serious? We’re just joking-“

“I know! I know! Like how I’m a fucking joke too, right?” Jaehyun starts laughing harder. And Ten and Yuta, confused, start laughing too. Eventually, they’re all laughing messes. Especially Jaehyun who has tears in his eyes. “I’m such a fucking joke.”

Yuta and Ten finally stop when they realize Jaehyun’s fully crying, sobbing painfully and loudly, shaking like a leaf as he stays on his knees on the floor, face covered by his hands. They immediately wrap their arms around him, trying to comfort him but Jaehyun seems to cry harder and louder. It was heartbreaking to see him like this.

“Oh, sweetie. We’re sorry. We didn’t know.” Ten apologizes. They assumed it was okay because Jaehyun never really spoke about anything and he never said anything to stop Ten and Yuta making jabs at him even when he looked like he was about to cry. He always held it in so they thought Jaehyun was okay but obviously, _he’s not._

“It’s okay. What you guys said was true anyways. He’ll _never fucking love me_. I’m always gonna be nothing to him. Do you know he always fucks me from behind because he hates seeing my face? I let him use me, just to hear him call out Taeyong’s name while he treats me like a cum rag.” Jaehyun laughs, wiping his tears but it doesn’t seem to stop at all. He knows he looks like a damn fool and hearing it come from his own mouth made him realize how fucking stupid he is.

“What the fuck, Jaehyun.” Yuta exclaims. They really had no idea what happened behind closed doors between Jaehyun and Johnny as they were always private and everything Jaehyun usually told them was dismissed with a laugh. Now, they realize: _He laughs to hide the pain._

“And the stupid part is I _let_ him. Because I’d never get him any other way. I’m in love with him. I love him. I really do.”

Jaehyun laughs harder but his tears never stop falling.

xxx

Jaehyun hasn’t seen Johnny much recently. He only ever seems to see him at work but it’s not much, as they have different offices and they’re on the opposite sides of the building. They stopped traveling to and from work together. Jaehyun doesn’t know what time Johnny comes to work and what time he comes home because Johnny’s also not home as much. Honest to God, Jaehyun’s really been trying harder than he was before but there’s not much effort on Johnny’s part, obviously.

On the night of their 4th anniversary, Jaehyun ends up eating the dinner he cooked himself alone. They usually have chefs cooking for them but since it would be a special day, he contacted Johnny’s mom and asked for the recipe of Johnny’s favorite dish. He made sure to send Johnny messages throughout the week, reminding him to come home early on their anniversary because Jaehyun would be cooking something and he had a surprise for him but Jaehyun was always left on read. He expected that. But Johnny not turning up that night, leaving Jaehyun to eat everything by himself, deep inside him, he knows he expected that too but it _really hurt,_ more than he thinks it should. It left a chill inside him, colder than the storm brewing outside.

Jaehyun had just started to drift to sleep when Johnny came into his bed that night, incredibly drunk. He reeks of so much alcohol that it puts Jaehyun off. But when Johnny finally kisses him, everything floats away. God, he’s waited for this for so long. The hole in his chest was filled with so much… _love_ as Johnny kissed him, filthy, with so much tongue, teeth and saliva. He hasn’t been kissed in so long. It didn’t matter how it went, as long as he had the chance to kiss Johnny, he’d take it.

That night, Johnny _makes love_ to Jaehyun. He doesn’t know, really. He barely remembers what making love felt like, but as long as he loved Johnny, and with the way Johnny was making him feel, _it was good enough._ It felt like love to Jaehyun, even if it wasn’t, in reality. Johnny makes love to him again and again and again. Jaehyun _cries_. In pleasure and both in the way he’s overwhelmed with how Johnny’s making love to him. _Kissing him._ Taking him slow and holding him in his arms like he’s always dreamed of.

Jaehyun endlessly chants ‘ _I love you’_ to Johnny like a prayer as Johnny calls out his name again and again. Jaehyun is too far gone to really pay attention to how Johnny calls for Jaehyun as he makes love to him.

Tired, Johnny slumps on top of Jaehyun, easily falling asleep with his cock still inside Jaehyun. Jaehyun is so tired but his heart is so full. He feels so happy. He feels drunk with the way his whole being is elated. Jaehyun holds Johnny in his arms, softly crying as he kisses Johnny as much as he can, knowing he’ll never get this again. He falls asleep humming the song that reminds him of Johnny.

_All the words_

_In my heart_

_I can’t show them all to you_

_But, it’s that I love you_

Through the night, _I’ll always love you._

Jaehyun wakes up, incredibly sore but also feeling incredibly good. He comes to full consciousness and realizes that Johnny is fucking into his sore but pliant body. Johnny is on top of him, facing Jaehyun this time, fucking him missionary which has never happened before. Johnny made such sweet good love to him countless of times yesterday night but right now, this morning, Johnny was fucking him like he usually does. Hard, fast, rough and deep. So callous to him and his feelings.

“You missed this, I know.” Johnny had a dangerous glint in his eye. “You must’ve enjoyed last night a lot, no? I mean, I don’t remember ever getting here but we must’ve had a fun night, huh?”

Jaehyun feels his heart drop to his stomach. The Johnny from last night, he’ll never have again. He chooses not to say anything, fully taking advantage of the situation. “Fuck me harder.”

Wordlessly, Johnny flips Jaehyun to his stomach and fucks him like he usually does. He’s just a cum rag again. He’s learned to take advantage of these moments so he asks for more, he begs Johnny to fuck him harder and Johnny doesn’t disappoint. Jaehyun cries not because he’s heartbroken but because it feels so fucking good to be fucked like this again. Or so he tells himself.

Jaehyun can’t help it when uncontrollable sobs take over his body, his cries louder than ever as soon as Johnny leaves his room, leaving him the same state he always does. Now, not only does his body hurt more than usual, but his heart absolutely feels like it’s been pulverized.

Jaehyun immediately grabs his phone and goes to his group chat with Ten and Yuta.

**Jaehyun Suh and Friends**

**Jaehyun Suh | 7:34AM**

I’m gonna divorce johnny

**Ten Qian | 7:37**

it’s literally 7am

**Ten Qian | 7:37**

what the fuck

**NakaYuta | 7:38**

Good morning, my friends!

**Ten Qian | 7:38**

wtf?!?!?!?!?!

**NakaYuta | 7:38**

WHAT

**Jaehyun Suh | 7:38AM**

im gonna contact kun

pls give him the headsup

**Ten Qian | 7:39**

are you okay???

**Ten Qian | 7:39**

what happened???

**NakaYuta | 7:40**

Jaehyun???

**Ten Qian | 7:40**

seriously whats happening???

It took a few minutes before Jaehyun could fully type out his thoughts. Afterall, this was basically speaking it out to the universe. He was scared but… it was hopeless unless he made the first move.

**Jaehyun Suh| 7:47AM**

im not gonna come to work today

**Jaehyun Suh changed his name to ‘Jaehyun Jung’**

**Jaehyun Jung changed the group chat name to ‘Jaehyun and friends’**

**NakaYuta | 7:47**

Ten and I are coming over

Wait for us!!!!

**Ten Qian | 7:47**

yeah just give us a minute

Plz be ok

are u safe rn?

**Jaehyun Jung | 7:50AM**

no need im okay

thanks guys

this was a long time coming

ill be okay

Jaehyun turned off his phone after that and he stayed in bed, letting the tears fall. He doesn’t move even when he hears Johnny walk out the front door and start the car.

xxx

With the best lawyers at his disposal, Jaehyun prepares the divorce papers. It’s surprisingly quick and easy, even with the shared assets because Jaehyun didn’t care about that at all in the first place. Since he and Johnny overtook the company, he was always signing documents so it was second nature to him but somehow, signing his name on the blank space was the hardest part. The reality that their marriage was ending dawned on him as he laid his hand holding his favorite pen. Jaehyun was making the decision to let Johnny go. Jaehyun feels thankful when his lawyer, Kun, Ten’s husband, had excused himself to give Jaehyun time and privacy.

Jaehyun didn’t even realize he was in tears until Kun gave him tissues before he walked out of his office to leave Jaehyun alone. It was probably the most painful cry he’s ever had in his life but he signed it anyway then he wiped his tears like nothing happened.

And like clockwork, Johnny starts to come back to Jaehyun’s room every night. And like a routine, Jaehyun starts to cry after Johnny is done with him too. Until he falls asleep.

Johnny _knows_. He hears it every night.

Johnny had just cummed, his mind hazy from the mind blowing orgasm he always gets with Jaehyun. He’s about to pull out when Jaehyun suddenly looks back at him, eyes red rimmed with tears. Jaehyun used to have so much fight but he’s learned to just submit to the pleasure. He hasn’t looked back at Johnny in forever so it definitely surprised him.

“We should get a divorce.” Jaehyun says with a strained voice as tears start to roll down his cheeks. His eyes were so… Johnny can’t even begin to identify what he sees in Jaehyun’s eyes but all he knows is he _hates_ seeing it.

Johnny’s eyebrows furrow as he pauses then he scoffs. “If you want another round, you should just say so.” What the hell is Jaehyun even talking about? Wasn’t he the one who wanted to get married? Why the fuck is he asking for divorce? Was it just a way to make him feel guilty? So Johnny could use him like the sick fuck that he is?

Jaehyun swallows the lump in his throat as he speaks again, voice shaking. “I-I already signed it, Johnny. You’ll just need to sign too. Don’t worry. It’s 50/50.” Jaehyun clears his throat but his voice is shakier than ever, “I-I’m setting you free.” His tears were falling so prettily on his cheeks.

Johnny ignores his words and slips his now hard cock inside his sloppy pliant hole again. “I’m not done with you yet, Jaehyun. _Remember that._ ” Johnny had started to fuck Jaehyun again. He didn’t wait for Jaehyun to adjust to him as they’d just finished a previous round.

 _So fucking beautiful,_ Johnny thinks, the way Jaehyun is losing himself around his cock, body slumping weakly from the pleasure only he can bring Jaehyun. This time, he pulls Jaehyun up, pressing the younger man back against his chest as he holds him in his arms. Johnny changes the usual harsh pace and starts fucking him slow, teasing and dragging the pleasure out.

More tears had already started pouring out of Jaehyun. God, it felt so good, to be close to Johnny like this but he needed _more_. Jaehyun tries to pull him in closer, grasping the arms around him, leaning his head back and pushing his body closer to Johnny. _To feel him._

“Johnny, Johnny hyung. Please. _Harder_.” There’s desperation in Jaehyun’s voice that Johnny knows is more than what he’s asking for right now.

Johnny drags it slower, planting kisses on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Like how he did when he made love to him on their anniversary. He remembers that day clearly, how Jaehyun had cried in so much bliss, so free and so different to the Jaehyun he was used to in bed.

“Johnny... Johnny hyung...” Jaehyun whimpers, deep in his pleasure. The feeling of Johnny _so close and so deep_ inside him made him feel overwhelmed. _“I love you. I love you. I love you._ ” He whispers through sobs as Johnny keeps fucking into him. “I love you so much. _Please_.” He knows he said it but he doesn’t care. He knows Johnny would sign the papers. He knows he’s been waiting for that.

Jaehyun is setting Johnny _free_.

Johnny pauses and Jaehyun whimpers desperately so he moves again, the previous gentleness all gone, back to fucking him faster and harder now. _The usual._ “Yeah, you like that?”

“Just fucking _use me_ , please.” Jaehyun gasps as he tastes his endless salty tears. _Fuck_.

xxx

As Jaehyun asked, he gets used by Johnny.

Almost every night.

But on Friday, for the first time, Johnny stays the night.

As per usual, Jaehyun’s left used again. Johnny went a bit crazy on him, pouring out his anger on Jaehyun after a business deal that went wrong. He fucked Jaehyun for all he was worth. Like a hole used for cock and nothing else. Just for Johnny’s pleasure. No one else’s.

Jaehyun accepts it. He _wants_ it.

“I’m always gonna be yours even if you sign the divorce papers, you know.” Jaehyun suddenly speaks out, breathless as Johnny pulls out of him with a loud, dirty, wet squelch. Johnny realizes how they never talk at all but he doesn’t say anything. “I can keep being a hole for you.” He continues, chuckling as he gets comfortable in the way Johnny left him. “Why don’t you just fuck me anytime and anywhere until the divorce is finalized. You know? Use me as you want. It’s what I’m here for anyways.”

Johnny doesn’t say anything. But instead he lies next to Jaehyun who has started drifting off to sleep. “Are you not gonna clean up?”

“Are you not gonna leave my room?”

“Dried cum doesn’t feel nice.”

“You’ve always left me like this. I’m used to it. I’m too damn boneless to do anything.”

“I can help.” It sounded more like a question than a statement that Jaehyun can’t help but chuckle at Johnny’s words.

“Yeah, if you’re not gonna fuck me again then I don’t need it, thank you. I can handle myself. I always do.”

Johnny chuckles, “Shut the fuck up. Come on, let’s take a bath.”

They’re in the tub soaking in the peach scented body wash that Jaehyun always smelled of after Johnny had cleaned out his cum from Jaehyun’s asshole. When they first went in the tub, they were sitting on opposite sides but Jaehyun didn’t wanna face Johnny so he turned his back to Johnny, hugging his knees, keeping his distance from Johnny as much as possible. But to Jaehyun’s surprise, Johnny pulled Jaehyun back to him. Too tired, Jaehyun easily just gave up and just let himself be in Johnny’s arms.

Jaehyun decides to take his chance, leaning his head back on Johnny’s shoulder and he closes his eyes when Johnny wraps his arms around him. Jaehyun cherishes these little moments, keeping them for memory. He had to.

With the tips of his fingers, Johnny traces the bruises and hickies he’s inflicted on Jaehyun’s milky skin, “What’s in that pretty little head of yours?”

“Do you really wanna know?” Jaehyun sounded so tired. His voice was already hoarse from the screaming and moaning but even so, Johnny could tell that Jaehyun would probably pass out any minute now.

“I’m all ears.”

Jaehyun clears his throat, facing forward. “I just… I’ve always dreamed of being here with you, you know? You’re all I’ve ever known, hyung. I just... I’m _blank_. I don’t know what I’ll do after the divorce. Am I gonna have to move away? Like, far away?” Jaehyun chuckles bitterly, “am I ever gonna be happy after?”

“Why won’t you be happy?” Johnny asks, voice low as he rests his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder. He traces the new and old marks he’s left on his pretty skin with his lips, planting small, barely there kisses.

“You’re my happiness, believe it or not.” Jaehyun clears his throat then sniffs. His body stills and Johnny knows he’s crying. “I’m sorry for just... being a nuisance. You didn’t deserve to be unhappy. I ruined your life. Your relationship. Your happiness. This is all my fault. We could’ve still worked on the company together without having to marry but I was selfish and I wanted you for myself. I’m sorry you were forced into this.”

“Jaehyun-“

This time, Jaehyun looks to the side but he never fully faces Johnny. “I love you, Johnny hyung. I really do. And I can’t keep pretending it doesn't hurt.” Jaehyun chuckles to himself. “I wish you and Taeyongie hyung happiness. I’m really sorry.” With difficulty, he steps out the tub.

They don't talk again.

xxx

Jaehyun cries the whole time as Johnny takes him again and again. Even with how Johnny calmed him down, Jzehyun just couldn’t stop crying. He’s unconsolable. All this time, Jaehyun thought he had no more tears left to cry but he was so wrong. His broken heart is pulverized at this point. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever heal again. He’s broken beyond repair.

Jaehyun had an important work related matter he had to talk to Johnny about but when he came in, Jaehyun saw Johnny and Taeyong kiss. Jaehyun isn’t the dramatic type, really but seeing that just rendered his world to completely stop. And it hurt more than anything he’s ever felt in is life. And now, that he’s under Johnny again, he’s reminded again of the fact that he’s nothing but a hole for Johnny. That Johnny _doesn’t love him._ That Johnny’s leaving him for Taeyong after the divorce. And he’s stupid enough to let Johnny get his way with him every time.

Johnny fucks him on his back, which is a position that happens often now as Johnny wipes his tears as he fucks slowly into Jaehyun’s wet, tight heat. Jaehyun willingly stares into Johnny’s eyes, drinking him in, as if he’s imprinting everything into memory. Now he has Johnny on top of him the way he’s always dreamed of, sober, and almost making love to him. It was his dream, _but at what cost?_ The love will never happen for him. No matter what.

“Johnny hyung,” Jaehyun calls out weakly, almost like a whisper, as more tears fall down his eyes. He wraps his legs tighter around Johnny’s hips, pulling him closer than close and canting his hips to make Johnny go faster, harder, anything to make him forget the excruciating pain in his chest. But he can’t hold back now. “I love you. _I love you._ Don’t leave me. Please. Love me back. Please. _Please_.” He tries to pull Johnny closer to him by wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss Johnny but the older doesn’t budge. “I love you so much. I love you. _Johnny hyung_.”

Johnny only stares back at him, plowing into him, Johnny’s hips clashing hard and fast against Jaehyun that the younger would probably slide up the bed from the force if not for his grip on Johnny. And yet, Johnny doesn’t say anything.

Jaehyun cries harder. He’s already lost. Even from the very beginning. He never had a chance at all.

Jaehyun cums so hard that he can’t breathe. It was felt so intensely by the both of them that when Johnny came, he felt the way, especially when Johnny floods Jaehyun’s insides with his liquid heat. Johnny immediately slumps against him, cock still hard inside him and Jaehyun willingly holds Johnny close for as long as he can. Jaehyun gives so much and yet, he never gets anything, even just a little, back. He probably deserves it. He’s feeling like fucking shit. Karma is real. He destroyed Johnny’s happiness so he’ll never get his.

God, _everything fucking hurts._

xxx

Jaehyun is like a zombie. Even in public. He’s just really tired. So heartbroken. He’s still focused on work and that’s all he does at this point. The morning after that night, Jaehyun woke up alone. Then he learned from Hyuck, Johnny’s secretary, that Johnny had to go to a business conference in Chicago. Jaehyun doesn't get a message or even a sign from Johnny and the divorce papers he gave Johnny that he keeps on his home office desk were nowhere to be found so he guessed Johnny made up his mind.

He thought it would be best to let everyone know in advance, so at the bi-monthly departmental meeting, he announces that he and Johnny are divorcing and that it’s his wish to do so. Everyone is perplexed because, weren’t they so in love? _What changed?_ Jungkook, Head of Marketing asked, but Jaehyun doesn’t answer. He just smiles and says he won’t be making further comments. But really, nothing has changed because Johnny has _never loved him_. Johnny’s heart has never belonged to him in the first place.

Ten and Yuta come to his office, wanting to comfort and talk to him but Jaehyun just smiles it off.

“I just wanna go home and sleep.” Jaehyun says and that’s what he does.

Jaehyun gets so much done in a week. He finds an apartment for him that he moves into right away because home didn’t feel like home at all. It was too big. Too empty and hollow. No warmth at all and he knows Taeyong can do so much to make it feel like home more than he ever can. Jaehyun doesn’t know how to tell their parents but he knows it’s probably reached them because it’s all over the media now. He doesn’t tell anyone where he moved, not even his secretary Jaemin. His phone is turned off. He’s cut off from the rest of the world. He just sleeps a lot. He hadn’t had this much sleep, even when he was in uni.

He’s used to sleeping and waking up alone so it wasn’t really a problem. Before, he never dreamed of Johnny even if he really wanted to. Now, he can’t sleep because all his dreams are of Johnny. He isn’t ready for confrontation, even in his dreams. It’s never been a thing he’s been good at facing anyways. So he runs away, like what he’s doing right now.

Jaehyun knows he has to take care of himself, of course. He just needed _time to heal_. Jaehyun has no motivation to cook or eat so he mostly gets food delivered.

But instead of the delivery guy, he’s met by an equally disheveled Johnny at his doorstep, soaking wet from the strong storm that hit the city. Jaehyun couldn’t figure out why Johnny was in his current state, did he run here? Maybe so with the way Johnny was shooting lasers at him. In all the years they’ve known each other, this was the first time Jaehyun has seen Johnny look so angry, the angriest Johnny has ever been and he knows it’s because of him. But God, Jaehyun just wants to hug Johnny, bask in his scent and kiss him. He wants to tell him how much he loves and misses him but _he can’t._

Because he has no right and Johnny doesn’t feel the same.

Johnny pushes him aside and barges in Jaehyun’s place, leaving small puddles of water with every step. Jaehyun’s used to it because no matter what, he’d let Johnny get his way. He’d always let him in. Before he used to put up a bit of a fight but now, he’s just tired. Johnny hates him so what does he really expect? Before he could go and get towels to help dry Johnny, the older speaks up.

“What the fuck are you doing? Everyone has been looking for you, Jaehyun.” Johnny’s eyes are full of rage and his voice is so loud, ringing in Jaehyun’s ear and making his headache worse.

Jaehyun surprisingly doesn’t cry, even if he wants to. “I just needed time alone. I did everything ahead for the company. I… I just wanna heal, Johnny hyung.”

“Why the fuck did you tell people we’re having a divorce?”

“I’m really sorry. I know you probably wanted to keep it low key but it’ll be easier so when you and Taeyong come back together, it won’t be an issue. I promise. I’m gonna--”

“Why the fuck do you keep dragging him into this?”

“Johnny hyung... Taeyong hyung’s the one you love. I’m letting you go. I’m divorcing you because I want you to be happy with him. I’m setting you free like how you’ve always wanted.”

“Jaehyun... Taeyong is married. Like us. He’s moved on, Jaehyun.”

But Jaehyun doesn’t listen. He doesn’t wanna hear what Johnny has to say, he isn’t prepared to hear the facts. “I know how much you hate me so you’re finally getting rid of me like how you want.”

Johnny grabs hold of Jaehyun’s arms, rooting him into place. “Listen to me.” Jaehyun nods, as he feels his eyes prickling with tears. “Taeyong is married… and he has a kid, Jaehyun. He’s happy. He’s forgotten about me. About me and him, whatever we had. Past is past.”

It doesn’t make sense at all to Jaehyun. It made him mad. If he was happy, then why did he return at least knowing Johnny would stick around him like a lost puppy, like Jaehyun does to Johnny. “Don’t fucking patronize me, Johnny. I saw you kissing. _I saw you kissing him._ ”

“I only kissed him on the cheek, Jaehyun. He left already. He went back to New York. To Doyoung, his husband and their kid, Jeno. We never--”

“But you love _him_ , Johnny. I see the way you look at him. Until now. Because that’s how I fucking look at you, you know.” Jaehyun doesn’t realize he was shouting. He doesn’t notice the tears falling down his cheeks. “Johnny, I’ve been in love with you since we were kids. _I have loved you since we were kids_. Even before Taeyong came along. And I still was so in love with you even when you and Taeyong were together.” Jaehyun stands there, telling Johnny what's been overdue for years. He’s decided to pour out his heart and bare his soul. Johnny looked baffled, looking at Jaehyun like he grew a second head. “I thought I had more chances than Taeyong ever had considering we knew each other longer but… _I lost._ I’m sorry I used my position into making you marry me when you didn’t have to. I’m so sorry I trapped you into this. That was the only way I could see to pull you apart so you could… love me instead. But look, even now that Taeyong is happy with the love of his life, _I still can’t fucking have you.”_

Jaehyun doesn’t realize he’s full on sobbing now, until he feels his knees get weak and he’s falling, knees knocking hard on the floor. But his heart hurt more than the pain in his joints.

Everything made sense now in Johnny’s mind. How Jaehyun’s eyes were so different when it came to him, how Jaehyun easily offered the help of his family’s company, promising to give him everything he needed, if he’d agree to marry Jaehyun and stay loyal to him. Johnny felt trapped then because he loved Taeyong so much. He was happy but he had a duty to fulfill to his family and that was to save the company.

So he married his best friend. That turned to his biggest enemy.

“Jaehyun… I’m so sorry.” Johnny swallows, as he gets on Jaehyun’s level. The last time he saw Jaehyun like this was when his beloved Grandma died. He was so _alone_ , he looked like a little boy. Now, Johnny realizes how much time has passed and how much they’ve grown. They aren’t kids anymore. How long has Jaehyun suffered because of him?

“What’s wrong with me, John?” Jaehyun calmly asked as he leaned against the wall, looking so fragile. “I never expected you to love me but… _why do you hate me_?”

Johnny was speechless. He’s wracking his brain for answers, thinking about how their relationship came to this point. They were _so good together_. They were best friends. “I… I don’t know anymore, Jae.” Jaehyun sobs at that and Johnny could _feel_ the pain in his bones. How has he fucked up this bad? “I... convinced myself I hated you because you took my chances of ever being with Taeyong but I shouldn’t have. He and I were falling apart back then. We weren’t perfect and I guess… I just needed something to blame but it was never your fault Jaehyunnie. I’m _so fucking sorry_ , I really am.”

Jaehyun slid to the floor, sobbing heavily and Johnny felt like stone. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s hurt the person he promised to protect his whole life, even before Taeyong and the other people that passed in his life. Before he even knew what love was.

“Wh-what can I do to make it right, Jaehyun?” Desperation and guilt is thick in Johnny’s voice and there’s a little spark of satisfaction inside Jaehyun. “Tell me what I can do, Jae.”

“Let me go.” It was hard, as Jaehyun didn’t wanna part from Johnny but he _had_ to. Johnny wasn’t good for him. “ _Please_.”

Johnny freezes. Amongst all the confusion, the fear, the hate and the bitterness he’s felt through these years, one thing was sure: he didn’t wanna let Jaehyun go. “I can’t do that, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun gives him a look and Johnny shrugs, feeling his heart go heavier. “I can’t lose you, Jae. I can lose everything and anyone, just… not you.”

Jaehyun chuckles bitterly. “Do you love me? Did you even love me at all? Answer me.”

“I don’t know, Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun wipes his tears, “Thought so.”

Johnny felt breathless. His chest felt so tight, like his skin was crawling and he was out of his body all at the same time but what can he do? He and Jaehyun are leaning on opposite sides of the wall of the doorway and no one is speaking. Johnny is afraid to even say anything because he knows nothing he’ll say or do will make it right.

Suddenly, Jaehyun stands up and looks at him. Jaehyun's eyes are red rimmed, sore and he looked so miserable that Johnny could _feel_ it just from his eyes. “You and I will get divorced, Johnny. There’s no point in fixing this at all. The only way I can forgive you is if you let me go because if not, I’ll just let myself be hurt by you over and over again. I love you but it’s not healthy. You don’t love me. You just hurt me and keep me around like a fucking dog.”

Johnny bites his lip. He won’t deny the fucked up shit he’s made Jaehyun go through as he looks back now. He doesn’t even deserve to be forgiven.

There’s that silence again between them and this time, Jaehyun stands up and gets himself settled, calming himself down. All the tears he’s been keeping in, he’s let out and it’s the hardest Jaehyun has ever cried in his life. Without sparing any glance to Johnny, he makes his way to his room.

“You know the way out.” It’s cold and so unlike Jaehyun. Johnny knows he deserves it and worse, but he can’t help but hold Jaehyun’s hand.

“I’ll make it right, Jaehyun. _I promise._ Then I’ll find you again.”

xxx

Paris in the rain will always be one of Jaehyun’s favorites. Paris has always been one of his favorite places in the world, but with the soft patter of rain hitting the roof of the cafe he’s in and getting warmed up by the coffee he’s drinking, it was heaven on earth.

For the past 5 years, Jaehyun had been travelling and living everywhere until he settled in Paris because he was working there right now. It was part of the process of his healing and finding himself again. He was incredibly blessed to be able to travel and take his time especially with the need to manage the family business so that’s why Yunho, Jaehyun’s older cousin, temporarily took over his position and is now managing the company with Johnny back in Korea. But rest assured, Jaehyun would come back but for now, he was enjoying his time in Paris, living there but also working as a business analyst for a start up company in the city.

Jaehyun initially didn’t plan on taking this long to come back to Korea. He just wanted time to heal. Healing is never easy, and it often starts in the most painful of ways. Jaehyun knew his healing process started when he finally picked up the courage to file those divorce papers and confront Johnny.

Then, he needed to focus on himself. For the longest time, he felt so guilty for breaking up Johnny and Taeyong that he thought he deserved the pain. That was the hardest thing to unlearn. He thought it was his punishment to stay and endure the pain and suffering Johnny had caused him even when he didn’t deserve it. He always blamed himself and he eventually conditioned himself to take the blame for everything bad that’s happened, even if it was out of his control. And it wasn’t healthy at all.

Jaehyun just wanted love but he got scars he did nothing to earn.

It’s taken him five years to regain his sense of _okay_ , to stop waking up from nightmares from his life with Johnny back then, to stop picking up strangers at the club to feel wanted, to stop putting up a front to pretend everything is okay when it's not. It took a lot of help and a lot of hours from his therapist too to help him voice out his feelings and process everything he’s been through, all the love, the loss, the pain and suffering. There were lovers and one night stands too, friends he met in his travels that helped him find himself and his peace. He took it step by step, slowly but surely until he himself was noticing the improvement with himself. Until he wasn’t pretending anymore that he was okay.

Now most days, he can genuinely say he feels happy. He smiles again. It’s not perfect, and there are still times when he’s alone at night that he gets overwhelmed with the pain in his chest and the weight of everything that happened between him and Johnny. The regret and the what ifs always come back like a tidal wave. In some nights, it gets so bad that he finds himself praying even when he doesn’t believe in God. But when that happens, he knows he’s not alone. He knows what to do. He knows who he can lean on.

On the other side of the world, Yuta and Ten have been supporting him all throughout his journey through text, calls and weekly facetime calls over wine. It’s been five years and so much has happened but never fail to express how proud they are of him for opening up and demanding better for himself. No longer used. He no longer takes pain from others in silence, and knows he can’t internalize his feelings and instead needs to communicate clearly. He decided he would not let those bad times in his life control him or turn him into stone, but rather, he’d take them as lessons. Like his failures in businesses. Each mistake was a chance to reevaluate and learn. And he definitely reevaluated and learned a lot from his experience with Johnny.

Too deep in his thoughts, Jaehyun doesn’t notice when the rain has stopped until he looks up to the sky and sees a rainbow. He smiles to himself, thinking it was corny but like that song goes, _‘there’s a rainbow always after the rain_.’ With the pleasant smell of his still hot coffee, the pastries from the cafe and that distinct smell of rain and the ground, he’s reminded time and time again that particular line will always ring true.

And the fact remains that Jaehyun _deserves love and to be loved unconditionally,_ after all the hurt and the pain.

Jaehyun phone pings, indicating he received a message and it’s a picture of Taeyong with his husband Doyoung and their kids Jeno and Mark. For the past five years of trying to heal and finding himself, Jaehyun had reconnected with Taeyong. It took a lot to clear misunderstandings and for Jaehyun to apologize to Taeyong for breaking him and Johnny apart. Surprisingly, Taeyong had no issue with that and in fact, he had thanked Jaehyun for it because he would have led a different life if he didn’t leave. He wouldn’t have met Doyoung and had their amazing children. They took this chance to rebuild their relationship again because more than anything, Jaehyun wanted his friends back. Taeyong _and_ Johnny. Like the old days.

Speaking of Johnny, he and Jaehyun definitely worked hard into patching up and fixing their issues. It didn’t come easy as they both had issues to fix within themselves and a whole lot of forgiving, especially on Jaehyun’s side. There were lots of tears of pain and regret and laughter in reminiscing as they communicated through facetime. They were trying to mend their connection no matter the distance because they were both adults and they deserved to move on from a bad chapter in their lives. They’ve taken their time to start over and it was definitely going well for them. They’ve restored their friendship and are building new memories into uncharted territory. It wasn’t clear yet despite how open and communicative they are with each other and their feelings but it's okay because they’re set on taking it slow. Baby steps. Rebuilding everything from the bottom up. Regaining the trust slowly and surely as the love that’s always been there grows more and more each day.

This was their second chance. _No rain, no flowers._

Jaehyun takes the last bite of his croissant before he calls a waiter to order a few pieces of his favorite pan au chocolat that he’s been eating a lot since he arrived in Paris with his broken French. It was one of the things that brought him simple joys. He focuses on the data on his laptop again, quickly typing everything into the spreadsheet on the side.

It’s not long before his plate of pastries is sent to his table but he isn’t prepared to see someone else serving his beloved pan au chocolat.

Jaehyun’s mouth curves into a smile as he gazes into familiar eyes once again, the sun shining behind, making him feel warmer than when he last looked at them years ago, “Johnny, _you’re here_!”

Johnny mirrors Jaehyun’s smile, “I told you I’d find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, the hardest part of writing this was the confrontation and the healing. I tend to write based on personal stuff and writing this was more of me projecting lol this sat in wip folder for the longest time because I couldn't write the ending bc I myself have never gotten the closure and the proper processing to properly move on. It's easier said than done. So with that, thank you Andy for helping me with it too because you gave me a perspective about myself too.
> 
> If there's anyone out there who's been hurt and is still hurting, I know that we will heal. We will be happy and whole again. <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this at least lol. Please tell me what you think bc I am a slut for comments and validation! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on my twt and cc @johnjaemarried


End file.
